deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Cesare Borgia vs Gustavus Adolphus
Cesare Borgia:The arrogant and vicious son of Pope Alexander VI VS Gustavus Adolphus:The lion of the north and the greatest Swedish king. Who..Is...Deadliest?!? First,Cesare Borgia was the son of Pope Alexander VI and a general of the Papal armies. Cesare was a nobleman and condiettro from Rome who is renowned for his fearful brutality and tactics. He established essential political relationships with the kingdom of France via his marriage to Charlotte d'Albrett. When the Pope gave Cesare his own state in the north of Italy, the citizens saw Cesare as a great improvement compared to their former rulers. In command of around 4,500 troops sent by the French and his own Italian mercenaries, Cesare was sent to capture the cities of Forli and Imola. Despite the loss of his French troops after these two sieges, Cesare returned to Rome with victory. During his campaigns in Romagna, Cesare added many more lands to his property and several more condiettro mercenaries under his employ. Cesare was later killed in an ambush in the year 1507 in Spain. Cesare,fought to death with: Now,Gustavus Adolphus, also known as Gustav Adolf II, was the king of Sweden from 1611 to 1632. Adolphus is best known for ushering in the era of the Swedish Empire and for his innovative military tactics that won him a number of battles in the Thirty Years War and the Polish-Swedish War, earning him the nicknames "The Lion of the North" and later, "The Father of Modern Warfare". Adolphus' innovations included effective used of combined arms tactics, cavalry attacking out from behind a solid pike and musket infantry line supported by light, mobile cannon. Soldiers were given at least basic training with all the weapons of the army- pikemen could aim and fire a musket effectively and musketeers could handle a pike. Cavalry and infantrymen were trained to man artillery, which allowed them to turn captured guns against the enemy. Even artillery crews and infantry were trained in fighting on horseback. With his well-trained army and innovative tactics, Adolphus won several major battles including Brietenfeld and Rain. Adolphus died when he was shot by an enemy musketeer at the Battle of Lutzen in 1632. The Swedish king rode into battle with: My Edges: Short:Edge Cesare:Yeah Sciavona is longer,but is heavier and it's unwieldy on horseback,while the falchion is going to have this problem. Mid:Edge Gustavus:Both are the same lenght and weight,but cutting always beat blundgeoning every day. Long:Edge Gustavus:His musket might be heavier but atleast have faster reload time. Special:Edge Cesare:Both have slow reload time,but the Wheelock pistol is innacurate ,while arbalest is safer and more accurate. X-Factors: Brutality:Cesare 95,Gustavus 79:Cesare was arrogant and murderous he will use his soldiers like dogs with little respect to them. Tactics:Cesare 81,Gustavus:98:Gustavus was genious,he changed the world warfare for ever,and Cesare doesn't do anything. Armor:Cesare 90,Gustavus 89:Both have steel cuirasses,but Cesare have gauntlets and a helmet,while Gustavus don't have one(he had only cuirass). Calm Under Fire:Cesare 76,Gustavus 90:I rated Gustavus so high,because he always was calm and he had good temper,unlike Cesare. Battle ends on 23th August. Battle will be 5 vs 5,Gustavus and Cesare will be on horseback. I will take only serious vote and no spam or any rude comments Who will be the winner? Battle Simulation The battle starts near Vatican City,Gustavus is planning to invade Rome.His camp was not that far away from the city,but in the next moment he saw somebody approaching next to his camp.Gustavus then jumped on his horse and ordered his 4 Swedish musketeers to ready their muskets.On the other side Cesare and 4 Swiss mercenaries are coming closer and closer,until they heard this: BANG! One of the Swedish musket balls just shot the Swiss mercenary in the neck,making fountain of blood. Gustavus:12345 Cesare:1234 Seeing one of his mercenaries is dead Cesare ordered his man to load their arbalests and arquebuses.But seeing Gustavus and his musketeers are coming closer,Cesare screamed "Fuoco"(Fire) and the arquebus balls and bolts flew through the air,cutting down 2 of the Swedish musketeers. Gustavus:123 Cesare:1234 Then,Cesare jumped on his horse and pulls out his falchion,and he charged at Gustavus and his musketeers.But in the next moment one of the muskteers realesed the fuse of his pistol and shot the Swiss in the face,but seconds later he was decapitated by Cesare's falchion. Gustavus:12 Cesare:123 Then,Gustavus ordered to his last musketeer to grab his halberd.Llistening to his leader the musketeer pulls his halberd and engaged duel with Swiss using his bec de corbin.Both were blocking and ducting every strike,until the Swiss was stabbed twice in the leg and then in the neck.Seeing he killed it,in the next moment another guard appeared and smacked his unarmored head with his bec de corbin. Gustavus:1 Cesare:12 "Per batterlo"(we defeated him) spoke Cesare arrogantly. But in the next moment a massenger appeared and spoke this: "Cesare,padre inteso che lotta vengono inviati a guardia questi agro"(Cesare,you're father understood that struggle in this fight and he is sending the guards to help you) spoke the messenger. Gustavus,approached even closer and he decapitated the mecenary with his schiovona and then he turned at Cesare,and charged with his horse at him. Gustavus:1 Cesare:1 In the next moment Cesare spoke in anger to the messenger. "No,no,non ho bisogno di guadie"(No,no,I do not need guards) Then,Cesare turned and saw Gustavus charging with his schiavona and Cesare stroke with his falchion knocking Gustavus down,but Gustavus got up and smacked with his schiavona at Cesare's chest so hard,that he knocked him down.Then both leaders began to duel.First,Gustavus stroke severall times Cesare at the chest,while Cesare's shorter falchion doesn't even managed to hit Gustavus.The Cesare got way too angry and pushed the Messenger at Gustavus and he ran into Gustavus only to get stab by the schiavona,then Gustavus charged at Cesare and pushed him down and he stabbed Cesare in the neck. Gustavus:1 Cesare: Seeing,that Cesare is dead Gustavus raised his schiavona and shouted "Sverige lever i mitt hjärta"(Sweden live in my heart) and he walked away with his horse. Expert's Opinion Now,Gustavus won because his troops were better trained then Cesare's mercenaries,and he was both more cool head and better and smarter tactician.In terms of weapons both were even,but in terms of x-factors Gustavus won the most important ones. Category:Blog posts